


Jauna dzīve

by bluefirerose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefirerose/pseuds/bluefirerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if harry had a twin what if he wasn't a potter at all what if he found out what would he do? What would his friends do who are his parents? Why did Dumbledore take him?<br/>Read to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry stared into his cabin fire place waiting for his godfathers to return from talking to voldemort and the inner circle. Voldemort was his real father would he accept him? Would his bearer and twin? The twins stood in one corner of the room bent over a cauldron their voices quiet in the room Luna slept next to him on the love seat curled up like a cat snuggling against him to keep warm in the nip of the air even with the blanket neville had dropped over her. Neville played chess with Ron leaning against Harry's legs Charlie and Bill sat in chairs Bill working on paperwork for gringotts Charlie reading a book they were Harry's true friends they didn't care who his parents were they saw him for who he was unlike Hermione who had been working with Dumbledore to keep it from him. If it hadn't been for Lilly potter and her diary she had spelled to come to him when he hit fifteen years old he had left the dursleys weeks ago they weren't his family so any wards were useless anyway. He ran fingers though Lunas hair lost in thought as he waited. Relax Tumšs they know what this means to you to us Ron spoke up. I know Lauva harry replied smiling at the nicknames all of his circle spoke latvain which is what the nicknames were in but they are family I am only worried because of greyback and bellatrix if they are there. Moony and padfoot won't do anything not tonight at least Tumšs. Harry looked at bill and if they aren't the ones who do something Rēta? The fire flared before he could answer making Luna wake up and all wands in the room point at the fire.place remus stepped out first followed by Harry's father's inner circle two others sirius and voldemort himself. Harry tensed even farther he began speaking in Latvian Kas notiek kāpēc ir tie šeit kas noticis?" Remus spoke first "Nomierināties kucēns viņi vēlas redzēt savu trūkstošo dēlu atkal un aplis ir tikai gadījumā, ja tas bija triks". What are you saying? bellatrix growled out. That is our business not your own neville told her sharply. Harry raised his hand speaking sharply "Nūjiņas leju" they all lowered wands but the wands stayed out including Harry's own. He felt his family looking at him his father bearer and twin he didn't met their eyes scared they wouldn't want him back. Bran the unknown male spoke eyes on the copy of the boy next to him. Is that my real name? harry asked softly looking at him though white bangs falling into his eyes. Harry or bran as he was now felt like there was two of him a he chanced looking up anther boy stood there with white hair thin slightly tan a bit taller then him with matching violet eyes. Yes it is voldemort spoke moving closer causing neville to tense along with Ron and Luna the closet to bran voldemort froze looking at his son. Harry spoke "Tas ir jauki atpūsties" they relaxed.and bran smiled.slightly. Oh my baby his bearer rushed forward pulling him up into his chest. Luna made a slight sound as she fell she had sill been lea.ing on harry. Bran my son my baby. Hearing and feeling the tears his bearer was crying he hugged back trying to keep himself from crying as well. Arawn voldemort said softly hugging the other from behind him. Brans twin joined from the side. I'm ok arawn pulled away wiping his eyes. Bran this is Cian your brother. Bran (a.n.and yes I'm calling him bran from now on). Met his brothers eyes though white bangs shyly. Hi? Hello little brother cian smiled answering him in a voice that bran shivered from. It was deeper then his own. I think there is a story here and I wish to hear it my son voldemort spoke softly. Bran nodded nervous. Chairs were conjured. Bran began in to speak " I lived at the dursleys nits where Dumbledore left me the night you killed the potter's they didn't like me I lived in a boot cupboard for eleven years until o for my letter they panicked and moved me to dudleys second bedroom it got worse" bran spoke for hours telling his story to those who didn't know it. By the time he was done this father was ready to kill the dursleys bring them back and kill them again. Oh my child they will pay everyone of them who had a hand in your suffering will pay in one way or another they will pay they will persish by my hands they will beg for death long before I am done they will bleed and keep bleeding they will go though what you had to and worse I so swear it his father was beyond pissed. I will help my love arawn growled. I want a piece cian agreed. Both twins traded looks told you Tumšs. Shut it Sāpes,Panika bran said playfully. I must say thank you all for stating by bran even when he told you who we were. Charlie smiled slightly we all told Tumšs that we would stay by him no matter what it was and we meant it we all see him.as family he has always helped us best he could we do the same we protect listen teach and guide him laugh yell and smile as family should as he should have done with you and no doubt he would have had the old man not stolen him from you. Thank you Pūķis. Your nicknames for each other? arawn questioned. In a way it's.also so the order didn't know what they mean most of them are not light Luna spoke voice holding a wistful note. Neville friend at Luna the looks they used to get were funny.Pareģis and Zeme are right it was funny bran agreed. Alarms went off making them all jump. "Fuck viņi atrada mūs". They found us time to go bran ordered his peel nodded wands out everything packed away quickly. Tētis May we go home? Of course voldemort nodded they all began going back though the floo bran managed to go last blowing up his cabin so they couldn't trace them. He fell into a pair of arms cians. Thanks Brālis bran blushed standing on his own feet. No problem little brother. It is late voldemort spoke let us rest we will finish speaking in the morning. Rooms were.found for everyone and goodnights were exchanged. Bran had a room.across from cian his fathers hugged them both tightly pressing kisses to the top of their heads bran spoke "Goodnight es tevi mīlu" we love you both his parents left cian hugged bran sleep well bran my brother. Hugging back bran said the same. He closed and warded his door. Well s bit he thought to himself stripping to his boxers I have feelings for my own twin fuck why can't my life be normal?


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos mean   
> New chapter !!

Bran woke in the manor of a fighter alert wand pointing at who had woken him it had been pulled out quickly from under the pillow."Ko jūs vēlaties?" I have no idea what you just said came a voice bran didn't recognize. Sleepy violet eyes looked up it was rabastan lestrange. How did you get in here and what do you want? My Lord asked me to wake you my brother greyback lucius and severus are waking the others. Bran laughed good luck to them if they got Sāpes and Panika this two are worse terrors in the morning then anytime else especially if they don't like who wakes them. Rabastan laughed sitting on the bed as bran climbed out of it. Also my brother and I play guard to you ans cian when the others are here or there is a meeting with any of the leaders of a creature clan or something. So are you mine? No Rodolphus is I'm just the one who got your name the man shrugged. Bran looked up from his trunk where he was digging out tight black jeans a slytherin green silk shirt and a grey robes to cover most of them. Someone cleared their throat from brand door getting two raised wands. It was rodolphus was standing there rabastan your charge is awake. Rabastan stood see you at breakfast bran he walked out bran was pulling up the jeans. Hello bran I'm sure rabastan informed you what roll I'm to play? Bran nodded then looked at him tilting his head. Why did you marry bellatrix? Promptly blushing sorry that just kinda came out. A small smile pulled at the counter of the purebloods lips at the rather shy 15 year old. It is not a marriage built on love it was arranged for us and the Lord thought that it would keep Bella from trying to get him. It doesn't though brand hair was messed up as he pulled the tight shirt on. No I do my best to control her it is the only thing I can do while I am her husband I can not tell her not to look for another it was in the contract our parents signed and made us sign. Bran got a thoughtful look on his face as he buttoned his robes can you dissolve the marriage? Only the black family Lord can if either party wished it even if only one wished it. Hmmm bran grinned do you want to dissolve the marriage? I have for years child I'm tired of trying to control her there is no way for me to she does not listen. Bran smirked pressing fingers to his gold cuff on his left wrist sending a message to Sirius he would free rodolphus if only because he wanted him as Remy wanted rabastan. The cuffs were for long distance commutation and tracking they wouldn't come off for anyone and protection spells were built in to them they buzzed with power. Well I have no idea where I'm going so if you would lead the way rodolphus I'll follow you is there any reason why we have you two right now? The vampire claims staying with us right now and as such my brother and I have been ordered to stay with you if you wonder. Interesting bran followed him out his door closing and raising his wards behind him. They ran into cian and rabastan just at the start of the stairs bran lowered his eyes at seeing his brother fighting a blush at the head to toe appraisal from his twin. Good morning bran cian greeted. Morning "Dārgais brālis". What does that mean? Dear brother Ben said softly blushing harder. Cian asked about a radio and as they walked down the stairs they spoke together with the lestrange brothers just a few steps behind them smiling at the younger boys. They reached the dinning room where the others waited.Tēvs ,Tētis bran greeted hugging them both. Cian did the same after him before pulling out brans chair for him sirius spoke up"Jūsu pārliecināts, ka viņš vēlas, lai izbeigtu laulību kucēns?" Nodding bran answered with a smirk "Jā, viņš teica, lai pats nesaņem pārāk satraukti tagad" he got laughter from those who understood him and a Tumšs! from a laughing remus. Sirius poated crossing his arms lower lip sticking out. Your so mean pup. Only cause I love you padfoot. Came the easy answer. They whole group spoke easily with each other minus bellatrix she was snarling at bran and his people. Bran smiled as he looked around this was happiness a home. "Tagad tēvocis sirius" rodolphus lestrange it has come to my attention you wish to dissolve your marriage to bellatrix? Yes Lord black I no longer wish to be married to her. Then I dissolve your marriage in the name of the family black bellatrix you will harm no one in relation or have anyone do it for you or you will lose your magic so stated by me. Magic whipped around the three a d settled easily. Bellatrix wailed loudly as she left leaving the room laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da while my kindle is going to die so this is good bye for now all leave kudos or comments and I'll keep writing


End file.
